Beautiful Liar (Hiatus until Summer)
by LiveLaughLoveTogether13
Summary: When FBI agent, Percy Jackson, is assigned to investigate a homicide, he believes it will be the simplest case he's ever gotten. That is until he meets the lead suspect, a blonde-haired, face of an angel girl with eyes that rival a storm- and more importantly, he cannot understand why he believes she is innocent when all the evidence points her guilty. AU/AH
1. Prologue

_"Ah! There is nothing like staying at home, for real comfort._

 _\- Jane Austen"_

* * *

 _His heart thudded against his chest, as he slammed the door to his home open. His footsteps seemed to resonate against the walls of his small apartment; all of his clutter seemed to be in place._

 _Running a hand through his jet black hair, his eyes meticulously gazed over his living room: the door had been locked as he had left it, his shoes were scattered across the hallway, the T.V was running an old baseball game, there were still stacks of DVDs gathering dust on top of his coffee table._

 _The kitchen seemed to say the same story, old mugs with coffee stains left on top of the dishwasher, half-eaten packets of potato chips discarded on the table._

 _Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; there was no reason to suspect that anybody had entered his apartment whilst he was gone, the reasonable side of his brain exclaimed._

 _Although, his body had a different reaction- his stomach continued to twist into intricate knots of anticipation, perspiration forming on the tip of his forehead. Twitching, his fingers clasped around the holster of his gun, as he silently opened the door to his bedroom across from the living room._

 _Waterfalls of gold fell in waves around her shoulders. A fitted white dress pulled across her body tightly, stopping just shy of the top of her legs. His eyes trailed her mile-long legs that seemed to eat up the floor as she swooped one across the other, her feet adorned in blood-red heels, the same colour as her lips._

 _Stormy silver eyes gleaming with hidden motives, her full lips stretched into a smile, unlike the smirks she'd given him before. As her left hand coiled a single blonde curl around her forefinger, her right hand twirled the gun around carelessly._

 _"You've finally come home," Her voice was like music to his ears._

 _"Sorry for keeping you waiting,"_

* * *

Author's Note:

INTRODUCING MY NEW BOOK, BEAUTIFUL LIAR, STARRING A BADASS PERCY AND AN EVEN MORE BADASS ANNABETH.

 **And cue the death threats... heuheuheu.**

 **I know- I'm about to be bombarded with complaints, "Why haven't you updated your other stories?" "Where have you been?" "Why have you started another story when you have 6 still ongoing?"**

 **Yeah, I know. I'm terrible.**

 **But I'm also immesnly bored xD I was bored of writing PJO in the happy, bubble sort of way. This is my first dark fic, and it will have loads of twist and revelations that I hope you'll enjoy. I will be updating my other stories though, don't fear my minions. I just wanted to try something different. In this world that I've created, stakes will be even higher than your typical teenage angst, so... please anticipate :D**

 **-LiveLaughLoveTogether13**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

* * *

 _"Many times, the thought of fear itself is greater than what it is we fear." - Idowu Koyenikan_

* * *

On an unbearably hot Thursday night, the sun had decided it deserved a few more hours of undisturbed sleep. Wondrous arrays of cerulean blue and undertones of ebony conjoined in a fantastical explosion of midnight skies, a hidden smirk of the moon slipping from view. In the only way it could communicate, the starts flashed their silvery flesh, a sort of Morse code only understood by those who ventured to look close enough. They told tales of deception and debauchery, of stolen kisses between forbidden lovers and of the treachery that took place in that fateful evening.

It was in this night that the pounding at his door awoke Percy Jackson from his precious slumber, as he stumbled from his bed, hair twisting in all sorts of directions and slammed the door open, a snarl escaping his throat.

Leo's cheery face greeted him with a wink, "Get dressed boss, there's a body waiting for us in Queensway,"

* * *

It was an uncommon and slightly mortifying sight; Percy Jackson, the FBI agent who instilled fear into all, pouting as he scrunched his hands into fists and rubbed his eyes, sipped on a blueberry milkshake like a small child.

The streetlamp dimly cast a bronze light over the street, as the crowd that gathered around the house increased. The arrival of the FBI caused new sparks of interests, especially with this particular unit. Composed of Team Leader, Special Agent Percy Jackson, Behavioural Analyst Jason Grace, Chief of Medical Inspection Nico di Angelo, Computer Technician Malcolm Solon, Communication Liaison Silena Beauregard and Probationary Agent Leo Valdez, the team had created large amounts of noise for two main reasons – 1, their young ages and 2, their 97.8% success rate. Black tinted vans came screeching to a halt in front of the crowd, large cameras and microphones extended towards agents and police officers as if they were challenging them to duels with their swords.

With a yawn, Percy flashed his badge towards the officers who stood guard outside of the house, ducking underneath the black and yellow tape, milkshake in hand.

Leo pulled up behind him; agonisingly cheery considering the early morning they were forced to work. Growling, Nico glared at his partner's happiness, "And you call me the Emo one - you seem actually happy to see the dead guy!"

"Well, at least I don't talk to them!"

"I wasn't the one who forgot the body bag in the Ramirez Case!"

"It was one time, people!"

Silena snorted, standing next to Percy, flicking her ebony locks over her shoulder.

"A time that nobody will forget," Percy grinned.

"Where is Grace?"

"Where do you think?" She rolled her eyes. "He's still in LA for that convention about Theories revolving consciousness or some scientific shit like that. He said he'd be back first thing tomorrow."

"And the tech-freak?"

" _Malcolm_ is trying to salvage any CCTV footage around the area," Silena pointed towards the tinted sedan, where a lanky figure sat with his arms clasped around a handheld laptop, pushing the bridge of his glasses up as his lips jutted out in concentration.

Throwing his now empty milkshake towards the tech of the group, Percy grinned at Malcolm's startled face. "Come on, newbie. You ID the guy, Silena go handle the press, Nico and Leo, try not to kill each other, we've only got one body bag,"

* * *

Percy had become accustomed to the horror of his work, the sight of blood no longer fazed him; the smell of decaying flesh no longer repulsed him. But all those years of experience did nothing to prepare him for the mutilation of the apartment in front of him.

Stepping around carefully, he placed blue tacks on each piece of evidence he saw. "Shit, it's like a tornado storm in here," Placing evidence in labelled plastic bags, his thoughts wondered towards the culprit – they were obviously looking for something, the question is, what was it.

Silena came pounding towards them. "It's like a piranha feast out there, I don't know how long I can hold them off. They want to know why the FBI is involved in what seems like a simple homicide,"

Leo came forward then, pulling his blood stained gloves off his hands. "I've been wondering that too. There have been relatively more high-profile murders than this. Why have we been assigned here then?"

"For once, Leo, you've actually said something intelligent," Tapping the boy's back, he made his way towards Nico, who was currently crouched over the body.

"Take as much photos as you can. When you're done, help Nico and Leo bag the body and all the evidence. We leave. Now." He handed the camera to Silena, before making his way out of the house, just as Malcolm came rushing towards him.

"I've got no ID boss, which means he's not a convicted criminal nor is he in any sort of services. We've got a John Doe [1] on our hands,"

* * *

"Nico, you got a time of death for me?" He called out.

"I suspect around 3-4 am, from the looks of the content of his stomach." His voice rang clear through the morgue. As the youngest FBI Medical Chief Inspector, Percy begrudgingly admitted that Nico was the best at his game. "Although, I have definetly got a cause of death for you,"

The corpse was clearly a young man- handsome some may even say. His dark hair lay limply around his face, pulled back in a small ponytail. Purple bags converged under his eye sockets, and a few wrinkles formed around the corner of his mouth – almost as if he smiled too much. His head lay weakly against the cold operating table. Percy could have sworn the man was sleeping if it weren't for the three bullets lodged into his torso.

"I can see the cause of death myself Nico,"

He rolled his eyes, "That's where you are wrong Boss and I will gloat in your misery. You _would_ think the bullet wounds were the cause of death. Be prepared as I blow your mind," He motioned towards Leo to help him to turn the body sideways, showing the back of the corpse's neck.

A small incision, barely noticeable to the human eye, had been performed in a downward motion formed from the top, left side of his neck all the way to his right collarbone.

"The victim would have trusted the unsub [2} enough to turn their back on them, from there it was an intricate, _experienced_ swipe to the neck, severing both carotid arteries [3]. He died of excessive blood loss in matter of seconds, quick and simple. This is no simple homicide Boss, it was an assassination."

Jason Grace tapped his foot against the wooden floor as he glanced at the board in front of him. So far, it had been two days and there was no clue as to who the suspect was. In matters of hours, the case had become top news, being shown on all news reports, some even worldwide.

* * *

"The unsub has to be extremely meticulous, this won't be their first time." Jason placed a red thumbtack into the place where the murder took place. "So why shoot the victim repeatedly after their death?"

"I think I can answer that," Leo called out, dropping a file onto the table. "I'm guessing that they had some sort of personal relationship. Maybe it's like in the movies, where the person goes undercover for their target and ends up killing them,"

Percy ran his fingers through his ebony hair. "Has Malcolm had any luck with the CCTV."

"Yes!" He called out, a grinning face.

"Jesus, he really needs to stop showing out from nowhere,"

"I've got our unsub – Gary McAdams." He placed an ID photo on the board. "32 years old. Lived around the area, no family, as isolated and antisocial as you could get. An Amelia Callaway owns the apartment, nineteen years old." He placed another picture next to the victim, letting Percy glace at the photo. His stomach flipped. Hair the colour of gold framed her face in ringlets, eyes the colour of silver. With a small smile, she had the face of an angel.

"Her boss called, reported that she didn't turn up for work this morning." Malcolm glanced at Percy.

Shaking his head from distracted thoughts, he turned to Leo. "Get her in. Now."

* * *

It was at seven in the morning when Gregory Michaels opened his small candy store. At seventy-two, he was pushing the retirement age, his hair turning paper white, and his fingers shaking at the simplest of tasks. He had lived in the bustling town of New York City at the end of World War Two; abandoned by his mother and left in the care of his grandfather who had passed away in the war, Gregory had every right to be the single most cynical entity in the whole world.

That was until the day a young teenage girl came stumbling into his deserted store, her thin white t-shirt stained with blood and trembling to the bone. Tears ran down her eyes as she reached shakily towards Gregory Michaels. Sobs raked her body.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Do you want to tell me what happened?" He soothed her, rushing as fast as he could towards her. She shook her head, "I-I don't remember." Her body shook as her fingers curled around the counter, tears rolling down her cheeks as she gasped out "I-I think I killed somebody."

She could no longer elaborate as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as her legs crumpled beneath her.


End file.
